Until I Die
by oXtrueloveXo
Summary: Follows the life of Venus, who has an interesting past with Spike. *An unintroduced conflict in the series*


*Hey everyone! This is my first story. It's only the first chapter and I want to know what you think. With me inventing a new character, I'm just wondering how it will really work. Enjoy!*

**Chapter 1**

Sunnydale, 1997

_As the sun sinks lower and the wind lightly plays with the chimes on the Summers' porch, a noise quite uncommon at the Hellmouth burst forth. Angelic and heart wrenching, this noise could only be made by one individual: Venus, the angel of lost loves. But, as high and powerful as she called, Venus knew the only person that could ever hear her was the best friend—no he was more than that— she lost over a century ago: William Pratt infamously known as—._

"Spike," Drusilla spoke softly. "I hear voices, Spike."

"You always hear voices, love. Now what is it? Make it quick 'cause there's a new _Passions_ on th—."

Spike's thoughts broke off suddenly as he heard the most beautiful sound he could ever remember. One so distant in the past yet he knew that voice, that sound of misery. "No," Spike spoke softly, "it can't be her."

Looking up at Dru, he said, "Baby, what voices are you hearing?"

"Oooo. Great and terrible voices my Spike. She has a plan. I don't like it when she has plans." Dru, starting to moan, looks up at Spike and pouts. "Spike, she's angry; very, very angry."

"Who, love? Who do you see?" He grabbed her firmly.

Now in her trance, Dru puts her fingers on her temples. "She has found out what has happened to our dear Angelus. Yet…she is so joyful; like a butterfly in the meadows."

Looking deep into her eyes, Spike calms himself. "Who, Drusilla? I have to know."

While on his lap, Dru focuses on Spike's face, slight jealousy in her eyes. "My dear Spike, it is your Vanessa. She has come to take you from me. She wants to hurt me, Spike."

"Hmph. Love, you know I won't let her. Just calm your little head." Stroking her hair, he shushed her. But Spike had already decided what he must do. Demon or not, he has always missed her.

Vampires may lose their sense of tact and morality but never their memories. Vanessa had always treated and loved Spike as much as she did William. Tilting his head, a smile playing on his lips, he thought, _I know exactly where she'll go. _

****

"Venus! What a wonderful surprise!" Joyce Summers had always admired the girl. Back in L.A., she was the person that helped Buffy out of that mess involving the burning down of the gym. "Please sit down. I think Buffy's out at the moment."

_No doubt,_ Venus thought to herself. She sat quietly, taking in warmth that the house portrayed. _Who knew such safety could still be possible in a world of twisted evil and lies?_

"Do you want anything? Tea? I can make you some soup."

"No thank you, Joyce. Do you know where she may be? I would love to stay and there's no doubt that I will be back. I've just really missed our fun times." _Like when we started the gym on fire,_ Venus thought sarcastically. _If only we could kill vamps that way all the time. Shove them out into the sun and watch them burn. _She let out a satisfying chuckle.

"I know. I never understood why kids hang out at night so much either," Joyce said obviously mistaking the chuckle in response to something she said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right. Me neither," Venus said rather absentmindedly. Standing up and grabbing her long-knit burgundy duster, the angel sent blue beams all over the house while Joyce's back was turned. They glowed ever so faintly to warn her if anyone unwanted was nearby. _Just in case someone followed me. Buffy wouldn't like it if her mom was taken on account of me visiting. Gosh! The life of an angel. What I wouldn't have given to have lived to be an old mistress with a husband and have died 60 years ago._

"Well…I guess I guess I should let you go then. Buffy will be at the Bronze. It's a dance club downtown, pretty easy to find."

"Thanks, Joyce." Acting like she was having trouble with her duster, Venus paused. "Is there any possible way that I may be able to stay with you? I don't have any money; I've been on my own ever since the guy I was living with decided he had other…important things to do."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mrs. Summer's replied sympathetically. "Did you know each other for a while? It is always hard to replace someone so close. And of course you can stay. You're always welcome."

Joyce continued talking as she strode her way to the kitchen down the hallway. Venus didn't catch much of it. She was wrapped in her own sorrowful thoughts. _Why did you do it, Angel? I told you not to go. Somehow I know you anticipated this happening. We have been the best of friends—family—for100 years. _Venus examined herself in the mirror beside the front door. About ready to step out on the porch into the crispy fall air, the angel noticed a crumpled paper under the side table with a layer of dust. Careful not to rip the wad, she flattened it and shuddered at the very familiar handwriting. "Very soon," Venus read the note out loud, wondering if that would help with the confused and nervous feelings she had suddenly developed.

New York City, 1977

"Angel! Run! You have to get out before he finds out I've been with you this whole time."

Shaking his head in a misunderstood way, Angel replies, "No. I can't leave you here. No matter how much you think William's still…" He trailed off thinking of the terrible things Spike had done._ Captain Peroxide has actually done more damage than Angelus. But I guess he didn't torture for fun. He just tortured because it was in his nature._

Taking a deep breath, the darkly handsome vampire stated quite plainly, "William's gone. He has been for more than 100 years. You can't—."

"I know," Venus said in a voice so soft and vulnerable that is startled Angel. "But he's different than other vampires. It's like…well…some of William never left. As if he's trapped in there. I can see it in his eyes sometimes." With a smile paying on her face she said, "When they aren't golden yellow of course. He has more humanity in him than any other vampire I've come to meet. I just know that there has to be a way to get him back. I mean, I look at you and think about how your soul was forced upon you. Angelus didn't want it, but you live with the animal of Angelus. He haunts you, your friends, your life, but you tame him and keep him under control; hidden. Spike will fight for it. He may be a ruthless vampire, but he belongs to something different. Someday, he will fight for what he deserves. I can sense it…."

Angel looked into her eyes with deepest sympathy; his mind working, trying to find a way to stay with her—protect her. But he knew, deep down, that Spike wouldn't hurt her. _That's why Angelus hates the annoying ex-poet so much; Spike was too passionate for a vampire._

"Alright," Angel replied quite reluctantly. "I'll just wait for you—"

"No! He will be expecting you stay around. Just do this for me….Please."

The stern yet caring voice of Venus caused him to realize he couldn't change her mind. Angel nodded, understanding her concern, and backed away into the shadows with his hands in his black leather coat._ Angel would kill Spike if he knew what I was going to tell him._

Venus took a moment to look around the abandoned warehouse with its rusty gears and collapsed roof that let the full moon seep through as if helping her search the darkness. A door creaked somewhere to her left past a conveyer belt. Quickly Venus found her way between two storage bins just ahead of her as an excited voice came from the doorway.

"Oooooo! This is wonderful!"

"Now, Dru," Spike said patiently, a smile playing between his finely carved jaw. "We don't want to get ourselves to giddy. Right as we speak a new slayer is being called to be a royal pain-in-Spike's-ass."

Dru paid no mind to his quite empty comment, but started to twirl very gracefully, all troubles gone from her thoughts. Spike, reminiscing about his latest kill, amused himself with the newly acquired black leather duster. _Nikki Wood, you put up a bloody good fight, but I knew you wouldn't be able to keep up with old Spike_.

The bleached vampire lost his pleasant composure as he turned slowly towards the gloomy depths of the warehouse. _There's a little mouse who wants to play._

"Dru?" Spike inquired softly. "Where have you got to, love?" He paused for a moment and just listened to her talk to herself somewhere in the abandoned building. "Love, why don't you go out tonight, find yourself a treat. I've got business to take care of."

"Oh, that sounds like fun," Dru replied. She gave a chuckle. "I want to find a nice, young pretty girl. They always scream with the most fear. And the hearts are so lively. Thump, thump like a drum until there's no more blood to pump."

The metal door slammed, echoing around the abyss of the warehouse. A mouse squeaked as it realized the nice, quite home it once had was no longer something to cherish. The darkness soon engulfed Venus as the moonlight began to filter away. She stood still, not fully understanding why. The vampire has a nose like a dog, and what's more, he can sense not only the fear of a human but also the passion.

"Come and find me, Spike," Venus whispered softly. "You know it's me. The William inside you just can't wait." She grinned at the nostalgia brought forth. Lunch by the Thames, enjoying the accompaniment to a lovely soiree, and she will never forget the smile. Although it clings to the face of a demon, as if Spike is borrowing the joy, William will hide in that beautiful smile, with the high cheekbones and subtle head tilt, forever more.

As Spike crept his way around the conveyer belt, Venus slid farther into the darkness even though darkness could no longer help her. She just needed to let her wings stretch, give herself some room to think about the enormous risk she was taking to come talk to him especially when he feels so cocky after killing his second slayer. Knowing him, Spike would not ignore her warning. Being an angel, she had an advantage when it came to the future.

"An immortal angel living a mortal life forever," Venus said while stepping out from the darkness. "You know, Spike, that phrase really just rolls right off the tongue. But, seeing how you never stop to think about why you became a vampire in the first place, it must not roll off yours much. What does roll off your tongue, Spike? The taste of innocent blood? The taste of Drusilla? How long do think it'll take you to realize you are her pet!?"

This was the trigger she wanted. Spike leapt from the ground with a growl and landed right in Venus's path. He looked fierce. The golden, bloodshot eyes highlighted by the bleached hair did not even compare to the snarl on his face that extended from the ridges on his forehead to the curled lips. The scar above his left eye was even more noticeable at the two-inch distance he was from her face. Venus could smell the blood of his victims on his breath. She could feel them screaming, crying out in agony and horror as all of the life was drained from them: mothers, fathers, children. She could sense the struggle they had put forth to rid themselves unsuccessfully of the ugly horror that was to be their last nightmare they were to ever witness.

She broke away and smiled. "One day, Spike, you will sense what I sense and feel what I feel."

With that, she turned and walked into the darkness where Angel had disappeared.

"Right, little bit," Spike said as he lit a cigarette, "just keep walking. I'll find you and your beloved Angel and you will not be expecting the pain and heartbreak I will cause."


End file.
